A Shadow Of Nightmare
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Roxas dan Sora adalah sepasang pangeran kembar yang terkurung dalam kerajaan "Kingdom Hearts" akibat tindakan 2 orang misterius yang membunuh orangtuanya dan mereka kini tersegel dalam kerajaannya sendiri. main : akuroku, more pair later -hiatus-
1. Prologue

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

By : ren-chanz  
Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II dan chara-chara yang berasal dari Square Enix and Disney =D author tidak memiliki mereka kecuali sifat-sifat mereka yang author rombak~  
Setting : AU  
Rating : T

A/N : OK, hello guys.. ini adalah salah satu fic terbaruku yang berjudul ASON (A Shadow Of Nightmare), berhubung author masih depresi gara-gara karya author yang lain MLPFY (My Last Page For You) datanya terhapus, jadi author harus mengumpulkan mood ulang untuk menulisnya. Dan selama mood itu belum kembali, author akan melanjutkan fic ini sebagai gantinya. Gomen ne m(_ _)m tapi cerita MLPFY PASTI akan author lanjutkan walaupun memakan waktu lama. Bagi yang menunggu kelanjutannya (kalau ada) author ucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya

Well, pairnya blum keliatan jelas di prolog, yang pasti main pairnya Akuroku, pair lain bakal menyusul sesuai perkembangan cerita :D

Setting cerita ini tentang sebuah kerajaan, yang mungkin akan menjadi sebuah cerita petualangan =)

Ok deh, langsung aja. Met baca ^^ hope you all like it

-xXx-

* * *

**~A Shadow Of Nighmare~**

_PROLOGUE_  
_The "Joker" Who Arrived At The Abandon Place_

Angin yang menyejukkan, langit biru yang tampak sedikit pekat. Awan yang tak lama lagi akan pergi kejernihan warna mudanya menjadi tua. Angin yang dingin berhembus diberbagai penjuru. Keheningan dapat terdengar dari tempat tersebut.

Tatkala disebuah kejaraan dimana suara gema kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan yang selalu terdengar, dikenanglah sebuah kisah dimana seorang raja yang bijak berada sebagai pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi disana.

Ia selalu dipuja dan disukai oleh para rakyatnya. Semua kebahagiaan dan berbagai pesta selalu digelar pada kerajaan tersebut. Tak ada satupun rakyatnya yang dibiarkan menderita oleh raja tersebut.

Ia selalu pergi keluar menemui rakyatnya disiang hari, merendahkan hatinya dan berbaur dengan rakyatnya. Tak heran semua rakyat dikerajaan tersebut menyukainya.

Namun, suatu hari, kisah tersebutpun sirnah seperti dibawa oleh angin

2 orang datang bersama "kegelapan" dan menyerang kerajaan tersebut. Sang raja yang memiliki kekuatan "cahaya" berusaha menyingkirkan mereka dari kerajaannya, namun usaha itu tidak berhasil

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa datang kemari, wahai para pengikut kegelapan?" seorang raja berambut blond dengan mata kebiruan berusaha menahan emosi yang sedaritadi ia tahan

Darah bisa terlihat dimanapun, ke-2 anaknya saling memeluk masing-masing sambil bergetar ketakutan menatap salah satu mayat yang terbaring disana, jasad ibunya.

Seorang pangeran berambut blond seperti ayahnya berusaha memeluk dengan erat adiknya sambil menahan rasa takut dan tangisnya. Adiknya yang memiliki rambut brunette sudah menangis dipelukan kakak kembarnya sambil terisak, ia ketakutan.

Meskipun umur mereka masih sangatlah muda, sang kakak berusaha bersikap sedewasa mungkin. Ia benci melihat dirinya tak bisa membantu apapun.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu mengapa kami bisa kemari, My Highness. Karena nyawamu akan pergi menyusul My Queen sebentar lagi!" suara tawa histeris dapat terdengar dengan nyaring dari salah satu pengikut kegelapan yang menutupi dirinya dengan sebuah jubah hitam

Sedangkan salah satu rekannya mendekat kearah si kembar yang sudah ketakutan sedari tadi, ia berusaha melepas ke-2nya dengan paksa. Sang kakak memberontak karena ia dipisahkan dengan adiknya. Sang adik makin memperbesar tangisannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, yang ia tahu bahwa ketakutan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti mereka! Katakanlah apa yang kalian mau tapi jangan sakiti mereka!" teriak sang raja, memohon agar anaknya tidak disakiti

Tak lama setelah sang raja berkata seperti itu. Sang pangeran berambut blond itu membuka matanya lebar ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ayahnya, ditusuk dengan pedang oleh orang asing yang berada di depannya ini.

Sang raja terkapar lemas, ia menahan luka diperutnya itu dengan sisa kekuatannya. Tangisan sang pangeran berambut brunette itu makin menjadi, sedangkan salah satu pengikut kegelapan itu pergi keatas, dan salah satu rekannya mengeluarkan sebuah senjata dari tangannya ke arah sang pangeran berambut blond dan brunette tersebut

Ia membacakan sebuah mantra yang mengakibatkan ke-2 pangeran tersebut melayang keatas, kemudian sebuah sinar menyelimuti mereka, tak lama sinar tersebut hilang dan menyisakan pandangan kosong di sepasang mata ke-2 pangeran tersebut.

Setelah yakin bahwa semua berjalan sesuai rencana, ia mengikuti rekannya menuju keatas dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Sang raja yang masih memiliki sedikit kesadaran mengigit bibirnya. Ia tahu bahwa orang tersebut telah memberi kutukan kepada ke-2 anaknya.

"Roxas... Sora..." katanya pelan sambil memanggil nama ke-2 anaknya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali

Sang raja akhirnya menggerakan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk memberikan kekuatan yang tersisa didalamnya kepada anak-anaknya. Dan ini adalah sebuah janji, dimana anak tersebut tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kegelapan selama cahaya masih berada dalam tubuh mereka.

Bagai dilahap oleh api. Sebuah kerajaan yang damai itupun berubah menjadi suram. Sebuah bunyi dari lonceng kehancuranpun bergema pada malam itu.

Dan sekarang, dunia "Kingdom Hearts" telah berubah menjadi kerajaan yang sangat kelam.

-xXx-

-10 years later-

Seorang pemuda berambut merah spike dengan malasnya mengamati sebuah tempat yang baru didatanginya ini. Tatto berbentuk segitiga terbalik atau seperti butiran airmata berada tepat dibawah matanya.

Ia meguap dengan lebar sambil berusaha mencari tempat untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah meminta jatah makan ini. Ia menggenakan sebuah jubah coklat yang hampir menutupi seluruh badannya.

Ia memasuki sebuah toko yang bertuliskan rumah makan dan segera memesan makanan. Sambil menunggu, ia berusaha mencari informasi dengan bertanya pada pemilik toko tersebut

"Old man, kenapa kerajaan ini begitu suram? Kemana raja yang menguasai tempat ini?" kata pemuda tersebut sambil mencampurkan sesendok gula kepada kopi tersebut

"Anak muda.. apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar kisah di tempat ini? Aku yakin semua tempat di dunia ini pernah mendengarnya" jawab kakek tua itu

"Well, yeah.. aku mendengar bahwa kegelapan telah menyelimuti tempat ini. Tapi aku ingin mengetahui kebenarannya"

Sang kakek itupun terdiam sebelum menghela nafasnya

"My Highness, raja Cloud telah meninggal 10 tahun lalu akibat kecerobohan kami yang membiarkan pengikut kegelapan itu datang ketempat ini. Padahal kami seharusnya mencegah mereka untuk masuk, tapi sayangnya tak ada satupun diantara kami yang curiga akan gerak-gerika mereka"

Pemuda tersebut pun berhenti mengaduk kopinya dan meminumnya sedikit "lalu, apa kalian tahu bagaimana ciri-ciri mereka?"

"Sayangnya kami tidak tahu karena mereka menggenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi sebagiaan wajahnya, kami hanya bisa melihat mulut mereka saja" jawab sang kakek sambil memberikan makanan pesanan pemuda tersebut

"Ck..aku tidak bisa menemukan informasi apapun bila terus begini. Aku butuh deskripsi yang jelas tentang mereka" katanya sambil memegang sendok dan garpu kemudian memakan makanan tersebut

"Apakah ada informasi lain yang bisa kucari untuk mengetahui wujud ke-2 orang itu, Old Man?" katanya

Sang kakek berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir. "Di Istana dimana tempat inti pengatur dunia Kingdom Hearts ini, sang pangeran kembar masih berada disana. Namun kami tidak mengetahui bagaimana nasib mereka setelah kejadian itu" jawab Kakek itu

Puas mendengar informasi yang cukup menarik bagi dirinya, pemuda tersebut tersenyum kemudian menghabiskan makanannya. "Thanks Old Man!" katanya sambil menaruh uang di meja tersebut dan pergi ke luar

"Anak Muda!" teriak sang kakek, menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia melihat sang Kakek berada di depan rumahnya itu.

"Mungkin ini permintaan egois dari kakek tua yang sudah renta ini, tapi..kumohon bebaskanlah ke-2 pangeran dari belenggu yang menyegelnya. Berikanlah 'hati' pada pangeran agar ia bisa hidup!"

Dan tak lama suara pistol terdengar dan menembus tubuh kakek tua itu. Sang pemuda terkejut akan asal suara senapan tersebut, matanya terbukaa lebar dan segera mengemati dengan tajam tempat yang eyakinkan untuk menembak Kakek tua tersebut, namun ia tidak berhasil menemukan apapun.

Ia segera berlari mendekati kakek tua, menahannya sebelum ia terjatuh ditanah

"Old Man!" Pemuda berambut merah itupun mendekat kearahnya

Darah sudah membasahi bajunya. Dari mulut kakek itu keluar darah, ia terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

"Ini adalah karma...karena aku... telah melanggar... dan...memberitahu keadaan sang pa..pangeran. Tetapi aku..senang..karena seti..daknya.. aku bisa membantu.. pa..ngeran. Kumohon, anak muda... Selamatkanlah... pange..ran kami, seti..dak..nya, lepas...kanlah me..re..ka da..ri.." dan nafas kakek itupun berhenti.

"Damn! Those Bastard!" kesal pemuda itu sambil menggempalkan ke-2 tangannya erat

Tak ada seorangpun yang keluar dari rumah mereka. Hanya bisikan yang dapat terdengar diberbagai tempat. Mereka takut bila kejadian yang sama akan menimpa mereka. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menutup pintu dan bertindak pasrah

Akhirnya sang pemuda menutup matanya dan membaringkan sang kakek tua itu dirumah miliknya. Ia melihat sebuah foto dimana terdapat seorang pria yang cukup tua dan ke-2 anak kecil yang tampak mirip, mereka memeluk kakek tersebut.

Dan dibawahnya terukir sebuah kata "aku dan ke-2 pangeran". Sang pemuda pun menghela nafas kemudian melirik kearah kakek tua itu lagi

"Aku pasti akan membebaskan pangeran itu, Old Man. Sekarang beristirahatlah dengan tenang" katanya sambil bergegas untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut

"aku berjanji atas nama kerajaan 'Moonshadow', aku akan mengejar ke-2 orang yang telah menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini dan menyelamatkan sang pangeran dari belenggu yang menyegelnya"

-TBC-

* * *

Nah, tentunya readers tahu siapa pemuda berambut merah itu khan? Itu Axel. Dan Kakek yang author masukkan itu adalah seorang kakek yang cukup dekat dengan Roxas & Sora. Maaf, kek.. demi berlangsungnya cerita kakek harus meninggal.. *author dihantui arwah kakek ini*

Buat para readers yang mau kasih saran/ide/masukan, author sangat senang untuk menerimanya. Karena ide pokok sampai ke endingnya, author juga belum pikirin.

Ok deh.. sankyuuu udah mau baca ceritanya. Sampai ketemu di next chapie ya ^^


	2. Chapter 1

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

By : ren-chanz  
Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II, Square Enix & Disney XD

Setting : AU  
Rating : T  
Warning : Shounen Ai, OOC

* * *

A/N : Sankyuu buat semua readers yang udah baca karya ini, love you all guys! XD terutama yang udah ngeripiu ^^

Nahh..sekarang mari kita balas ripiunya

**, yuki-chan, Nophie-chan, Sunset Memories** : sipp, selamat membaca chapie selanjutnya XD  
**Kamusuba42lova4eva** : ruru-chii~~ mau usul VanVen nih? Hmm.. boleh aja, ntar aku pikirin mau muncul dimana mereka.. atau ruru-chii ada usul? XD  
**White-Black Scarlet Fragment** :Nee-sannn... hueee, sankyuu buat dukungannya T.T iiah.. aku usahain sebisa mungkin mengumpulkan moodku deh.. :D Idenya keren! XD sankyuu buat masukannya.. hehe, aku masukin loh ide nee-san~ ^^  
**vanitas eve** : di chapie ini bakal dijelasin.. XD  
**Ryouta** : haha.. pelihat typo sejatiku :D  
sankyuuu... bakal aku lebih perhatiin deh..  
**CFS : **wahh.. udah terlanjur Sora yang jadi adiknya nih, Claire-san . hehe..  
**Esha Shalvovich **: Riku bakal muncul koq~ tapi bukan di chapie ini, esa XD tunggu aja kehadiraannya iia, hohoho~  
**Vocallone **: sankyuuu~ ^^ waahh.. ga suka pair siapa, Kina? :D

Ok, sekian buat balas ripiunya.. sekarang met baca all

hope you all like it

* * *

-xXx-

**~A Shadow Of Nightmare~**

**_CHAPTER I_  
_The Curse_**

[Axel POV]

Setelah meninggalkan kakek tersebut, aku bergegas pergi menuju istana yang dibicarakan oleh sang kakek. Misi utamaku adalah mencari data mengenai ke-2 orang misterius yang mengaku sebagai pengikut "kegelapan".

Namun, melihat keyakinan dan harapan sang kakek yang begitu besar terhadap ke-2 pangeran, membuat hatiku tergerak untuk menolong keduanya.

Tak kusangka butuh waktu sekitar 3 hari untuk sampai di istana tersebut. Istana yang sangat megah dan bercorak bangunan kuno, terdapat ukiran-ukiran aneh yang tidak kuketahui.

Aku segera melihat keadaan, mencari jalan masuk. Nihil karena tidak menemukan apapun, akhirnya aku segera melompati pagar yang cukup tinggi karena tidak menemukan celah untuk masuk.

Ketika aku mendarat, aku bisa melihat rumput-rumput yang terpotong rapi. Pasti ada seseorang yang mengurus tempat ini. Tanaman didalam sinipun terias dengan baik.

Akhirnya aku berjalan menyelusuri taman tersebut. Hingga di tepi jalan sudut taman tersebut, aku sampai di jalan utama menuju pintu masuk ke istana ini.

Saat aku mendorong pintu yang lumayan besar dan segera memasukinya, pintu itu langsung tertutup sendiri setelah beberapa langkah aku melangkah kedepan.

Sebuah suasana kerajaan yang sudah lama tidak ditinggali dapat terhias melalui kasat mata. Lukisan kesunyian dapat terdengar dengan begitu jelas. Hanya angin yang melewati tempat ini, tak lebih.

Lantai kerajaan ini bercorak putih-hitam dengan gelaran karpet merah, khas bangsawan maupun kerajaan-kerajaan, pikirku.

Saat aku sedang menjelajahi tempat ini lebih jauh, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah heartless. Mereka datang dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Give me a break.." pikirku, sudah 3 hari ini menuju ke istana, para heartless datang menyerangku.

Aku segera melawan mereka tanpa aba-aba lagi. Saat heartless tersebut melompat tepat dibelakangku, aku segera menyemburkan api dari tanganku.

Aku tersenyum puas, walaupun dengan terpaksa aku harus mengeluarkan kekuatan magicku.

Setelah selesai, aku segera melanjutkan perjalanan. Saat aku berjalan, tiba-tiba feelingku mengatakan bahwa aku **harus** memasuki pintu di sudut ruangan tersebut.

Dengan penasaran aku buka pintu tersebut, dan ketika melangkah kedalam. Aku terdiam akan pemandangan yang baru kulihat.

Seorang pemuda berambut blond yang tampaknya berusian 16 tahun sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besar kerajaan. Ia memakai baju seperti seorang pangeran.

Di atas kepala bagian kanannya terdapat mahkota kecil. Dan yang membuatku curiga, ia membuka matanya tanpa ekspresi.

Tangan sebelah kirinya diikat oleh rantai yang panjang dan menyambungkannya ke tempat sebelah, yang tertutup oleh batas tembok.

Aneh, pikirku. Tak ada satupun pintu menuju ruang sebelah, lalu, kemanakah rantai yang menghubungkan tangannya itu tertuju?

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang memandang kedepan tanpa ekspresi apapun itu, 'sangat manis' pikirku.

[Roxas POV]

Suara hujan rintik-rintik dapat terdengar dari luar sana. Bumi sedang membasahi dirinya dengan air berlapis badai. Hawa dingin dapat kurasakan dari dalam.

Aku terbangun seperti hari-hari biasanya. angin berhembus dibelakang leherku, membuatku sedikit bergetar. Namun hal ini sudah biasa bagiku. Inderaku sudah mati rasa.

Aku menghela nafasku dengan pasrah. Hari ini akan sama membosankannya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Aku terkurung dalam diriku sendiri. Aku bisa berbicara, aku bisa bergerak layaknya orang biasa dalam diriku sendiri saja, dalam monolog dengan jiwaku. Kenyataan bahwa tubuhku diluar sana tersegel akibat kutukan dari orang misterius tersebut tidak bisa dielakkan.

Sudah hampir 10 tahun aku terus berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Pandangan mataku kosong dan hampa, bagaikan sebuah boneka yang tidak bergerak dan berbicara barang sepatah katapun.

Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku sendiri. Sangat ironis. Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat adik kembarku sendiri, Sora.

Ya, Sora. Satu-satunya saudara kembarku, adikku yang terakhir kali kulihat menangis sambil ketakutan. Aku sangat lemah, andai pada saat itu aku memiliki kekuatan, ayah tidak akan terbunuh, ibu tidak akan meninggal karena melindungi kami berdua.

Dan Sora, ia tidak perlu merasakan ketakutan yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar sangat kencang itu.

Ke-2 orang misterius itu kadang datang untuk menghampiriku dan Sora, namun semenjak 2 tahun lalu, aku dipisahkan oleh Sora.

Kami dijadikan sebuah 'alat' yang mereka latih untuk bertarung. Anehnya, tubuhku bergerak sendiri tanpa harus kuperintah.

Seakan mereka menguasai diri kami seutuhnya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Ketika kuputuskan untuk kembali tidur, ada sebuah suara dari luar sana.

"Damn.. hampir saja heartless sialan itu menjambak rambutku. Dan lagi dimana ini, aku—" tiba-tiba perkataannya terhenti ketika melihat kearahku.

Aku memperhatikan sejenak orang asing yang baru datang ini. Awalnya aku sempat khawatir, namun, setelah ia datang mendekat...

..aku terpana akan penampilannya.

Warna rambut merah spike yang jarang kulihat dengan mata kehijauan batu kelahiran emerald. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan kakinya yang panjang. Aku yakin ia sekitar berumur 21 tahun.

Aku melihat ia tersenyum padaku "well, you are the prince, right? Finally, i have found you"

Aku terdiam, siapakah dia?

Dia datang mendekat kearahku sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Namaku Axel, Nice to meet ya. Siapa namamu, Blondie?"

'Axel.. namaku Roxas' balasku, walaupun aku yakin dia tak akan pernah mendengarnya.

"Hello?" kulihat Axel mengayunkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah mukaku. Setelah agak lama tak mendapat reaksi apapun dariku, akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Jadi ini kutukannya ya? 'kesadaranmu' direbut oleh kedua orang sialan itu" Axel memandang kearahku sebelum akhirnya duduk di lantai depanku.

"Hey, blondie.. aku tidak tahu siapa namamu, jadi tidak apa-apa bila kupanggil kau blondie ya?" tanyanya padaku.

'Namaku Roxas.. huh.. apa boleh buat, aku tidak bisa berbicara padamu, terserah kau mau panggil aku apa saja'

"Ok, kalau begitu kau setuju ya?" katanya girang.

Aku kaget, apa dia bisa mendengar suaraku? Harapanku sedikit muncul karena ia sempat membalas jawabanku. Tapi harapan itu kembali padam 'bodoh, kalau dia bisa mendengarku, dia pasti sudah memanggil namaku'

"Hmm.. pertama-tama aku ingin memperkenalkan diri dulu, mungkin kau merasa asing padaku, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Well, namaku Axel, aku dari sebuah tempat yang jauh dari sini. Umurku 21 tahun, got it memorized?"

'Aneh' pikirku 'kau berbicara pada seseorang yang tidak akan bisa membalasmu.. mengapa kau terus melanjutkannya? Kau bisa disangka orang gila. Tapi.. Yah.. tak adil bila kau saja yang memperkenalkan diri, namaku Roxas. Umurku..16 tahun, bila aku tidak salah menghitung itu juga.'

"aku mempunyai tugas untuk menyelidiki dan mencari informasi tentang ke-2 orang berjubah hitam"

'DEG'

Pandangan mata Axel melihat pada pandangan mataku yang kosong.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud, bukan, blondie?"

'kedua orang sialan yang telah membunuh orangtuaku, memisahkanku dari Sora, dan membuatku jadi seperti ini, siapa yang bisa melupakan mereka!'

"sepertinya kau sangat familiar dengan ke-2 orang itu, bukan?"

'DEG'

'ada apa dengan dia.. seakan ia tahu perasaanku' aku sedikit merinding, apalagi ketika kulihat pancaran matanya, pandangan mata yang memantulkan sesuatu perasaan yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan.

'Aku tahu orang itu, Axel..! dia yang membuatku jadi seperti ini! DAMN!'

Axel menutup matanya lalu berdiri menghampiriku. Ia memegang tangan kiriku, kemudian dia berlutut dan dengan segera ia mengecup punggung tanganku.

Aku terkejut, mungkin wajahku kini sudah merona karena tindakkannya, kemudian dia berdiri dan berbisik di telingaku dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"aku akan menolongmu, Roxas" kemudian ia tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkanku.

'tu..tunggu! kau..kau bisa mendengar suaraku? Hei.. Axel!'

Namun yang selanjutnya kutemukan dia sudah menghilang dari pandangan mataku. Siapa orang itu? Aku yakin dia bukan orang biasa.

Suara gemuruh hujan bercampur petir masih terdengar ketika kubuka mataku lagi. Setelah Axel pergi, tak lama aku kembali tertidur. Dan tiba-tiba, kulihat seseorang kembali memasuki tempat ini.

"Blondie~ aku baru menjelajahi tempat ini dan menemukan beberapa alat bagus yang bisa kubawa untuk tidur malam ini"

'..hey, Axel! Jawab pertanyaanku, kau bisa mendengarku, khan?' tanyaku agak emosi padanya karena ia meninggalkanku sebelumnya tanpa menggubris jawabanku.

"well..yeah? jadi, kugelar di depanmu saja deh, biar aku bisa melihat perkembangan kondisi tubuhmu" Axel segera menggelar semacam kasur lipat di depanku.

'Huh.. bodoh, sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa mendengarku' kataku.

Axel menggelar kasur lipat tersebut lalu duduk di atas sambil melihat kearahku.

"aku bisa mendengarmu, blondie.."

Aku menatapnya 'kau..sungguh bisa mendengar suaraku?'

"Yeah.. lalu kenapa?"

'Bagaimana mungkin.. kau bukan penyihir atau semacamnya khan?'

Axel menghela nafas "harusnya kau senang ada seseorang yang bisa mendengar suaramu itu, Blondie. Dan, aku bukan penyihir. Tapi aku diwariskan sebuah kekuatan yang mirip seperti itu"

'... jadi, sejak awal kau sudah bisa mendengarku?'

"Yeah"

'Kenapa! kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku! Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh saja!' balasku kesal padanya.

Axel hanya tersenyum padaku "kau kan mengetahuinya nanti, sekarang, aku mau tidur. Night, Roxy!"

'Eh? Ha..? Ro..roxy..? hey, Axel! Namaku Roxas, bukan ROXY!'

Namun yang kulihat ia sudah tertidur.

'cepat sekali' aku melihat kewajah Axel yang tertidur

'sangat indah' pikirku spontan. aku tercengang 'tunggu.. apa yang barusan kupikirkan? Arghh! Tidak, tidak, tidak.. jangan berpikir macam-macam, Roxas. Aku tahu ini hanya pikiranku sepintas saja.. yeah, sepintas'

Aku menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan wajah Axel yang tertidur dengan tenang didepanku.

'Bila ke-2 orang yang kau maksud adalah ke-2 orang yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa membantumu, Axel. Aku ingin membalas dendamku pada mereka, pada mereka yang telah merebut semuanya.. aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak darah yang harus kurengut untuk melawan mereka. Aku **pasti** akan membalas dendam ayah dan ibuku pada mereka'

Seperti rasa kantuk mulai menghujatiku lagi 'ne, Axel.. maukah kau tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu? Aku ingin berbicara banyak denganmu' konyol, pikirku. Ia sudah tertidur, mengapa aku masih berbicara sendiri.

"Tidak masalah, Roxy.."

Aku kembali terkejut ketika Axel membalas perkataanku. 'ka..kau belum tidur?'

Axel kini membuka matanya lagi dan memandang mataku

"hey..sebelum kesini aku bertemu dengan seorang kakek. Ia tampak dekat denganmu dan saudaramu, tapi ironisnya ia terbunuh akibat melanggar sesuatu dalam tempat ini. Sesuatu yang harusnya ia tidak beritahukan padaku"

'Kakek? Ojii-san?'

"tapi berkat dia aku bisa mengetahui keberadaanmu sekarang. Aku berjanji padanya untuk membebaskanmu. Dan aku adalah tipe orang yang selalu menepati janjiku"

'Ojii-san...terimakasih, meski kita sudah lama tidak bertemu..'

"Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya satu hal.. adikmu, dimana dia?"

aku menghela nafas kembali 'ia diruang sebelah. Tapi percuma karena tak ada jalan masuk menuju kesana dari istana ini'

"apa maksudmu, Roxy?"

Roxy..Blondie.. Oh, bisakah kau tidak memberi julukan aneh-aneh padaku?

'Dunia Kingdom hearts ini bisa dibilang terbagi menjadi 2, dan kau hidup dalam dunia yang satunya, Ax. Dan dunia satu lagi, itulah tempat Sora berada'

"aku baru mendengar dunia ini terbagi menjadi 2"

'ya..mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Semenjak mereka merebut istana yang mengatur untuk menghubungkan ke-2 dunia, mereka memisahkannya kembali'

"lalu.. siapa yang menguasai tempat ini?"

'Xemnas..' kataku pelan padanya 'dan orang yang menguasai di dunia Sora itu adalah Ansem'

"Sudah kuduga.. aku juga memiliki urusan dengan mereka." katanya dengan serius.

"Nahhh, lebih baik kita tidur saja. Masih banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan besok" katanya sambil menguap lebar. Aku terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi yang begitu cepat dari dirinya itu.

'baiklah.. lagipula kau pasti lelah karena suah melewati banyak hal hari ini, bukan? Night, Axel"

Axel berdiri dan mendekat kearahku, lalu dia mengusap kepalaku "Night, Roxas" kemudian ia kembali ke tempatnya dan tidur.

Dadaku berdebar kencang, aku tersenyum. Axel.. sepertinya kau telah merebut sesuatu dariku saat pertama kali kau datang kemari..

...kau telah merebut hatiku...

-TBC-

* * *

Akhirnyaaaa.. selesai juga XD hueee.. maaf kalau ada miss typo iia.. author pemalesan ini suka males nge-check 2x *plak*

Ohh iya, guys. Karena mulai tanggal 14 Maret author udah mulai UAS, mungkin ceritanya ga bisa author update secepatnya, tapi author usahakan pas liburan selama 1 minggu untuk nge-update

Buat yang mau kasih ide/saran/masukan/flame, silahkan beritahu author iia :D author sangat senang bisa menerima ide-ide kalian ^^

Sekali lagi, sankyuu buat perhatiannya. Sampai ketemu di next chapie.. XD


	3. Chapter 2

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

By : ren-chanz  
Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts II, Square Enix and Disney  
Setting : AU, OOC, Sho-Ai!  
Rating : T

* * *

-xXx-

**~A Shadow Of Nightmare~**

**_CHAPTER 2_  
_Awakened Prince With His Promise_**

Aku terbangun dengan kegelapan yang menyelimuti mataku, tak ada barang setitik cahaya yang dapat kulihat. Aku sendiri terkurung dalam kegelapan.

Tak lama keadaan sekitar berubah menjadi sebuah istana. Istana yang dihiasi dengan kenangan indah, dengan tawa dan senyum yang tulus.

Namun kenangan itu dalam sekedip berganti menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk. Berubah menjadi pecahan kaca yang jatuh dan berserakan dalam memoriku. Aku melihat dimana ibuku ditusuk oleh pedang dari belakang tepat di jantungnya.

Ayahku yang menyusulnya tak lama kemudian. Lalu 'sosok mereka' yang mengambil Sora dari pelukanku. Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, meminta agar aku dan Sora untuk bebas.

Namun tak ada satupun permintaanku yang didengarnya. Aku mendengar tawa yang menghiasi ruangan itu, tawa puasnya. Tawa histeris akan kepemilikan sesuatu yang bahkan bukan hak milik mereka.

Angin seperti menertawakan keadaanku pada saat itu. Angin tidak peduli dan seolah tersenyum sinis akan penderitaanku. Aku duduk sendiri di ujung ruangan sambil melipat ke-2 lututku dalam pelukanku sendiri.

Kulihat setiap hari mereka datang dan menyeret kami untuk melakukan suatu latihan yang membuat badan kami sakit, kata kutukan serapah dan cacian sudah menjadi lullaby bagi kami. Bahkan tak jarang beberapa patah tulang pernah kurasakan, namun hal itu sia-sia. Karena aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

_**Hey, apakah lama-kelamaan perasaanku pun akan ikut menghilang?**_

"r...a...ro..s..ro..XAS! ROXAS!"

Aku membuka mataku lebar, mencoba mengendalikan dan mengatur nafasku yang sudah tersengal-sengal.

Aku bisa merasakan sebuah tangan besar yang hangat berusaha mengguncangkan tubuh kecilku yang terbaring tak berdaya, sambil memandang dengan pandangan kosong yang permanen tidak bisa kurubah itu.

'Ha..A..Axel? a...ada apa?'

Aku bisa melihat wajah Axel sangat dekat denganku "Bukannya ada apa.. harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa. Kau berteriak daritadi. Kau mimpi buruk?"

'Ah..yeah, semacamnya' kataku singkat sambil berusaha mengatur lagi nafasku. Damn, mimpi itu lagi. Mimpi dimana awal kejadian itu terjadi. Bahkan sampai saat ini, aku masih belum bisa mempercayai bahwa semua ini adalah kenyataan.

Axel melihatku sejenak, mungkin ia bisa merasakan bahwa aku sedang berusaha menenangkan diriku. Ia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut "Calm down, will ya?"

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya aku bisa kembali tenang. Aku melihat Axel yang menungguku dengan sabar sambil duduk diatas kasur lipatnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mendingan. Apa yang kau mimpikan, Roxy?"

Aku terdiam sejenak 'mimpi dimana mereka datang dan perlakuan mereka sampai saat ini, Axel. Mimpi saat orangtuaku dibunuh oleh mereka dan pemisahanku dengan Sora, lalu..lalu"

Kali ini bisa kurasakan tangan Axel menyentuh tangan kiriku

"aku tahu..kau tak usah membahasnya lagi. Mimpi burukmu akan segera berakhir, Blondie. Karena aku ada disini untuk menyelamatkanmu"

'Axel..'

Aku bisa melihat pandangan matanya yang tulus yang selalu melihat kearahku. Pandangan yang selalu membuat sesuatu dalam diriku kembali hidup.

Hari-hariku kini dipenuhi oleh Axel. Perlahan mimpi buruk itu mulai berkurang. Aku sering menceritakan banyak hal pada Axel, dan dia selalu mendengarnya dengan baik.

Tak terasa hampir 1 minggu semenjak kedatangan Axel kemari. Hari itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya. Aku tahu perasaan ini. Perasan yang tidak mungkin bisa kulupakan.

'Ax, perasaanku tidak enak, sepertinya Xemnas akan berkunjung kesini tak lama lagi' kataku sambil melihat Axel dengan pandangan khawatir

Axel menutup matanya "aku bisa merasakannya, Roxy.. shit! Dia ada di depan istana ini! Kita tidak punya waktu banyak lagi. Sebelumnya, maaf Roxy, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.."

'eh? Apanya yang sedikit lagi, Ax?'

Sambil menghiraukan pertanyaanku, tiba-tiba kulihat Axel membuka sebuah botol kecil dan ia meneguknya hingga habis, dan secara cepat tangannya memegang ke-2 pipiku.

'Wh..whoaaa! A..Ax, apa yan—'

Perkataanku terhenti ketika Axel mulai mengunci bibirku dengan miliknya, jantungku yang sedaritadi sudah berdebar tidak karuan bisa kurasakan berhenti saat ini juga.

Aku bisa merasakan ia memindahkan cairan yang barusan ia minum kedalam diriku. Setelah ia menciumku? Ia menjauhkan dirinya dan tersenyum sinis padaku

Tak membuang waktu yang ada, Axel memotong rantai yang mencegat tangan kananku dengan api lalu memotongnya dengan sangat mudah.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku menjadi putih, sangat putih. Dan ketika aku membuka mata kembali, aku bisa melihat Axel sedang memandangku

"A..xel?"

Axel tersenyum bangga "akan kujelaskan nanti. Yang pasti kesadaranmu sudah pulih sekarang. Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Roxy!"

Tu..tunggu.. aku.. bisa merasakan tubuhku, aku bisa menggerakan tangan dan kakiku, lalu, pemandangan yang kulihat saat ini..adalah pemandangan dimana aku melihatnya dengan kasat mataku sendiri, bukan dengan pandangan mata saat aku berada dalam diriku sendiri.

Keseimbanganku oleng ketika aku berdiri. Hampir saja aku terjatuh bila Axel tidak menopang tubuhku yang tampak rapuh ini.

"Ah, maaf.. kau pasti belum terbiasa, Roxy"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum "tidak apa-apa, Axel"

Axel segera memegang tanganku dan mengajakku untuk pergi dari sini. Selama beberapa waktu, aku terus mengikuti Axel. Hingga kami semua sampai di gerbang istana, tampak segerombolan heartless dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"Blondie, tetap disini dan jangan bergerak, Ok? Aku akan berusaha membuka jalan dan saat itu juga, kau harus segera pergi darisini, mengerti?"

Aku tercengang akan jawaban darinya "Bagaimana denganmu, Ax!"

"aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi-!"

"Roxy! Kumohon, keselamatanmu lebih penting. Aku tidak peduli dengan keselamatanku sendiri. Kau harus keluar dari sini, mengerti?"

Aku memandang kearah wajahnya. Matanya menyuruhku untuk tetap selamat. Akhirnya aku mengalah dan mengangguk "baiklah"

"Good boy" ia mengusap kembali kepalaku sebelum pergi dan mulai menyerang heartless itu dengan serangan api yang berasal dari tangannya.

'Mengapa aku harus melihat kejadian yang mirip dengan hal itu kembali?'

'Mengapa aku sama sekali tidak berguna?'

'Aku ingin menolongnya.. Axel, aku ingin menolongmu!'

Kulihat Axel kini sudah dikerumuni oleh para heartless yang ukurannya hampir 10x lipat dari dirinya

'Aku benci tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku benci hanya bisa melihat kejadian seperti ini lagi dari jauh'

'Aku butuh kekuatan..kekuatan agar aku bisa menolong orang yang kukasihi'

Dan kini Axel terserang dan hampir tertutup oleh para heartless tersebut

"AXEL!" tubuhku melemah, dan aku terjatuh lemas tidak berdaya. Axel kini sudah diselimuti oleh kegelapan. Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku dengan keras

'Andai aku memiliki kekuatan!'

'Kumohon, seseorang..berikanlah aku kekuatan! Aku lelah bila terus berada dalam keadaan seperti ini!'

_'**benarkah? Apakah kau ingin memilikinya, roxas?'**_

Sesaat setelah aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara dari seseorang yang tidak kuketahui, sebuah pilar cahaya menyelimuti diriku. Sinar tersebut melesat sampai keatas, dan aku.. berada di tengah cahaya tersebut. Pandanganku kini menjadi hitam.

Satu hal yang dapat kulihat hanyalah sebuah lantai kaca berlukiskan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui dengan seluruh pemandangan hitam. Kulihat seseorang berada di ujung sana, menggenakan sebuah jubah hitam dengan tudung yang menutupi hampir seluruh mukanya.

"Apakah kau menginginkan kekuatan, Roxas?"

Aku kaget saat ia menyebut namaku "siapa kau? Mengapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui siapa aku sesungguhnya. Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu. Nah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apakah kau menginginkan kekuatan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak "..iya"

"Untuk apa? Untuk apa kau mempergunakan kekuatan itu, Roxas?"

"untuk melindungi seseorang yang ingin kulindungi, untuk menjaga seseorang yang kusayangi.. aku benci menjadi seorang yang lemah! Aku benci ketika aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat oranglain hendak bertarung demi diriku! Aku benci menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sangat tidak berdaya!"

"kau tahu apa resikonya bila kau membangkitkan kekuatanmu itu, bukan?"

"..."

"kau sudah bertekad untuk menerima resikonya, Roxas? Meski tanganmu kini harus kau gunakan untuk menghilangkan banyak nyawa? Kau sudah siap menerima resiko itu?"

"..aku siap"

"...aku mengerti.. sebagai bayaran dari kekuatan yang kau segel itu, dan sebagai hadiah dari otou-sama, berjanjilah bahwa apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak akan menyerah dan... berjanjilah, bahwa kau akan mengembalikan Kingdom Hearts ini menjadi seperti sediakala, Roxas "

Aku melihat ia menggerakan tangannya ke tudung yang ia pakai untuk menutupi wajahnya

"atas kekuatan yang Kau dan Sora pendam selama 11 tahun lalu, berjanjilah bahwa kau akan terus menjadi dirimu sendiri, apapun yang terjadi"

..dan aku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri sedang berdiri tepat didepanku, memakai jubah hitam itu dan tersenyum padaku. "..ne, Roxas.."

Pilar putih muncul dari tubuhku. Sepasang sayap berwarna hitam-putih muncul dari punggungku. Dan tanganku kini memegang sepasang Keyblade

Aku tersenyum miris. Keyblade yang selama 11 tahun lalu pernah kugunakan saat aku bersama ayah dan Sora, kini telah berubah.

Keyblade yang memberiku kekuatan dan Keyblade yang mengingatkanku untuk menepati janjiku, Oathkeeper & Oblivion.

Aku segera melesat kearah Axel dan membebaskannya dari kegelapan. Aku merasa lega saat ia keluar dan terjatuh di tanah. Ia mengatur nafasnya sebelum melirik kearahku. Sayapku telah hilang, tetapi aku tetap memegang ke-2 keybladeku.

"Ro..Roxy?"

Saat aku memintanya untuk berdiam disana, aku tidak menyadari bahwa senyum sinis kini terhias dalam mimik wajahnya.

Aku segera memukul mundur dan menghancurkan semua heartless yang tersisa. Dan pada saat aku lengah, saat heartless nyaris mengenaiku, tiba-tiba sebuah chakrams terlempar ketanah bersama kobaran api. Membuat heartless yang hendak menyerangku menghilang dalam sekali tebas.

'Chakrams? Bukankah hanya keturunan dari orang-orang terpilih yang mempunyai senjata seperti ini?' aku melihat kerah Chakrams itu berasal.. Axel?

"Hei sweety~ kita akhiri permainan kita. Karena misiku sudah berhasil, sekarang saatnya untuk serius"

Aku terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar perkataannya "Ax? Kau bilang kau sama sekali tidak serius sedari tadi?"

"Sorry, Roxy.. akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang, keselamatan kita lebih penting"

Aku sudah tidak menggubris lagi perkataan milik Axel. Kuakui ia menjadi lebih kuat bersama Chakramsnya itu. Apa Axel sengaja memancingku agar bisa membangkitkan kekuatanku?

Saat kulihat tak ada lagi hearless yang tersisa disini, pandanganku menjadi kabur, nafasku berubah tidak beraturan dan tak lama seteloah itu, aku langsung terjatuh. Namun seseorang menangkapku sebelum aku menyentuh tanah.

"Good work, Roxy.. now, sleep.." Axel kini menggendong Roxas di punggungnya sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Dari tepat yang jauh...

"Xemnas, apa tak apa kita biarkan mereka pergi?" seseorang yang melihat rantai yang telah terbelah itu bertanya pada Xemnas

"Tampaknya si merah itu boleh juga" balas pengikut yang lainnya

"khuhuhu..sepertinya aku sudah meremehkan kekuatan 'Moonshadow' itu rupanya.. dan kini ia telah merebut bonekaku. Tunggulah sampai saat itu tiba dan aku akan memiliki semuaya tanpa harus bertindak lebih jauh, hahaha"

Tawa histeris dapat terdengar dari ruangan tersebut. Terlihat beberapa orang yang berada bersama dengan Xemnas. Namun hanya bayang-bayang hitam yang dapat terlihat.

Ditempat yang lain pada saat itu..

"Sepertinya saudara kembarmu sudah dibawa oleh orang lain.. C'mon, Sora. Sekarang, ikutlah denganku"

Seorang pria berambut biru kini mengulurkan tangannya pada seorang pemuda berambut Brunette bernama Sora itu

"Riku.."

Pemuda berambut biru tersebutpun tersenyum lembut saat tangan yang ia ulurkan diterima oleh Sora

"Kita pergi ketempat dimana Ansem berada.."

-TBC-

* * *

AN : Update! XD hehe~ ini chapie terakhir author buat update sebelum tes..

sankyuu buat semua yang baca, review n kasih masukan *hugs*

Buat chapie berikutnya akan dibahas Sora POV diawal chapie.. =D

Sekarang kita balas ripiu sebelumnya aja yaaa...

Sebelumnya maaf buat , pas author liat namamu terhapus, hiks.. sebenarnya sebelum yuki-chan, namamu ada di depan dia loh..

**yami no sora** : gapapa.. ga usah dipaksain kok, ven-san =D tapi sankyuu udah luangin waktu buat baca n ripiu n kasih masukan.. aku pake idenya ven-san loh, hehe =D

**Ryouta** : Yupp..sankyuuu. kita liat di chapie selanjutnya aja, oke? XD

**reika d'luv** : Imoutouku~~ XD wakaka... gpp koq.. cieee.. iia, iia.. pasangannya RiSo koq.. tenang aja ^^

**yuki-chan** : sankyuuu buat idenya, yuki-chii.. haha, aku tetep standby kok HP-nya pas tes, kalau mau sms, sms aja iia =)

**White-Black Scarlet Fragment** : iih.. nee-san kayanya tau semua pikiranku iia? O.O wakaka... haha, sippsipp ^^

**Yaya Hanamaki** : haha.. iia XD aku buat kepribadian Ax yang suka menggoda Roxy, Azu~ *plak*

**Sunset Memories** : wahh~ syukurlah kalau dialognya pas.. . hehe.. sankyuuu, Jes.. =D

**vanitas eve** : Sippp~ udah nongol dikit tuh di chapie ini, wkwkkww~ XD

**Kamusuba42lova4eva** : hee? Boleh aja sih.. hohoho.. aku dapet idenya loh! XD sipp.. tapi mereka munculnya belakangan ya.. awal bakal fokus ke akuroku dulu, ntar baru masuk RiSo ma ZeMyx, nah..terakhir baru VanVen, okeii? =)

Buat semua yang mau kasih ide/saran/kritik/flame/masukan/dsb.. silahkan kasih tau author iia.. author dengan senang hati akan menerima masukan kalian semua.. ^^

Akhir kata.. sampai ketemu di chapie selanjutnya XD


	4. Chapter 3

-oOoxXx-xXxoOo-

By : ren-chanz  
Disclaimer : author tidak memiliki hak cipta atas Kingdom Hearts II, Square Enix dan Disney~  
Setting : AU, OOC  
Warning : Shounen-Ai  
Don't like, don't read ! =D i've warned you, dear  
Rating : T

-xXx-

* * *

**~A Shadow Of Nightmare~**

**_CHAPTER 3_  
_Man With The Mask_**

[Sora POV]

Dalam mimpiku, kerapkali kumemimpikan seseorang. Seseorang yang dengan lembut mengelus rambutku dan memelukku saat aku mulai panik dan menangis.

Saat perasaanku mulai gelisah akan sesuatu hal baru yang tidak kuketahui, saat rasa ketakutan meliputi diriku. Sosok itu selalu datang dan memberiku kehangatan.

Aku ketakutan. Sangat ketakutan.

Ketika kulihat sosok ibuku sendiri jatuh berlimpah darah demi melindungiku dan Roxas. Saat ayah tertusuk oleh mereka, saat aku ditarik secara paksa oleh salah seorang dari mereka. Saat mereka mulai menyeret kami dikemudian hari.

Memaksa kami untuk menjadi alat bagi mereka. Membuat baik perasaan maupun fisik kami tertekan. Aku tersenyum sedih. Mengapa harus kami? Mengapa harus kami yang mengalaminya?

_**Mengapa takdir memilih kami dari antara sekian banyak tempat? Mengapa..?**_

Hampir 8 tahun aku dan Roxas terus berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa bergerak sesuka hati. Diriku yang sesungguhnya terkurung, kupikir hal tersebut pun dialami oleh Roxas.

Setiap kami bertemu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum lega. Setidaknya kami masih hidup hari ini. Tetapi, sebelum digenapinya 10 tahun, saat umur kami masih 16 tahun, 2 tahun lalu, mereka memisahkanku dan Roxas.

Ayah membagi wilayah Kingdom Hearts ini menjadi 2 bagian. Berkat kekuatan sebuah kristal yang menjaga keseimbangan ke-2 dunia, maka dunia ini dapat terhubung antara satu sama lainnya.

Tetapi setelah mereka datang, semua lenyap tak tersisa. Dan Ansem menarikku ke dunia lain, dimana tak ada Roxas. Meskipun batas penghubung itu ada di Istana tempat kami tinggal.

Tetapi, apa gunanya bila aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan saudaraku yang memiliki ikatan yang sama denganku? Belahan jiwaku yang terhubung oleh benang merah, satu ikatan, satu kesedihan, satu kebahagiaan?

Untuk apa semua itu bila aku kehilangan ikatan tersebut? Aku sudah tidak memiliki apapun. Hanya Roxas satu-satunya yang kupunya. Hanya saudara kembarku, kakak kembarku.

"Sora.."

Aku dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara, saat seseorang memanggilku ketika umurku masih 14 tahun. Sesosok pemuda yang tampaknya 3 tahun lebih tua dariku datang dan tersenyum padaku.

Warna rambutnya biru..atau keperakan? Saat keadaan gelap aku melihatnya biru yang sangat muda, dan ketika ia datang, warna perak dapat kulihat melapisi rambutnya.

"Namaku Riku. Kau, salah satu pangeran dari kerajaan Xavier itu, bukan?"

_'Riku?'_

"aku tahu kutukan apa yang menyegelmu saat ini, Sora"

Riku datang dan mendekat kearahku. tangan kiriku diikat oleh rantai penghubung menuju tempat sebelah, tempat Roxas berada. Namun dinding pembatas tidak membiarkanku untuk melihatnya.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi besar dengan mahkota kecil di sudut kanan kepalaku. Tangan kananku yang bebas, ia pegang secara perlahan.

"Kau mungkin membenciku. Karena aku adalah adik dari seseorang yang membuatmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Sora.. maafkan karena aku telah merebut kebahagiaanmu"

_'Mengapa.. mengapa kau berwajah seperti itu, Riku? Aku membenci kalian semua! Kalian sudah merebut segalanya..tapi mengapa? Mengapa kau datang meminta maaf padaku? Kau membuat hatiku berkata agar aku tidak membencimu'_

"bila kau bisa mendengar suaraku pada saat ini, aku berjanji padamu. Suatu hari, aku akan melindungimu sebagai ganti dari perbuatannya ini"

_'... Riku, untuk apa kau menolongku? Bukankah kau adalah musuh? Bukankah kau adalah adik dari Ansem? Mengapa?'_

Riku tersenyum sedih "kau ingat janji kita?"

_'Janji..? apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya..?'_

"Kelak suatu hari nanti, kau akan mengingat janji diantara kita.. dan saat itu juga, kau bisa mempercayaiku, Sora"

Dan 2 tahun berjalan begitu cepat ketika setiap hari Riku selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu denganku. Setiap aku selesai melakukan latihan yang diberikan oleh Ansem, Riku selalu datang ketempatku.

Ia berbicara banyak hal. Dan lama kelamaan, aku mulai takut untuk mengenal Riku lebih dekat. Aku takut bila kelak, kami akan berhadapan layaknya seorang musuh.

Dan pada hari ini, adalah hari yang tidak bisa kulupakan. Riku datang ketempatku dan memandang wajahku dengan seksama.

"Sora.. setelah beberapa tahun menunggu, akhirnya ramuan itu berhasil juga. Ramuan ini akan membuatmu bisa bergerak selama beberapa jam. Kita bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk saling berbicara. Ada hal penting yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu"

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Riku mendekatiku. Ia membuka sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna perak dan ia meminumkannya padaku.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, pandangan mataku kabur. Tiba-tiba sebuah samar-samar ingatan datang memasuki diriku.

* * *

-xXx-

"_hey, Riku! Tunggu aku!"_

_Suasana taman terlintas dalam ingatanku. Pepohonan yang rimbun menutupi kami dari teriknya sinar matahari._

"_hahaha.. kau sangat lambat, Sora! Bahkan Roxas sudah hampir sampai di garis finish"  
_

"_Buu.. jangan samakan aku dengan Roxas, Riku!"_

"_baiklah, baiklah.. Jangan cemberut seperti itu dong, Sora. Ayo" katanya sambil mencubit pipiku kemudian mengulurkan tangannya_

_Dan dengan wajah yang berseri aku menggenggam tangan tersebut._

_Kini, ingatan tersebut berpindah kembali. Dalam sebuah ruangan gelap, aku berada disana bersama Riku yang sudah berlumuran darah_

"_Riku!"_

"_Jangan mendekat, Sora! Kumohon! Pergilah..!"_

_Namun hal yang selanjutnya kulakukan adalah memeluk Riku sambil sedikit terisak_

"_Apa kakakmu melakukan ini lagi padamu? Riku.. pergilah bersamaku!"_

_Perlahan Riku membalas pelukanku_

"_Sora..aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu meski aku menginginkannya. Aku tidak seharusnya berada disini. Aku berasal dari kegelapan. Dan seseorang yang berasal dari kegelapan, seharusnya tidak bertemu dengan cahaya"_

"_Kau bukan seseorang dari kegelapan, Riku! Kau baik dan aku menyukaimu! Kau tulus membantuku saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Bahkan Roxas tidak membencimu!"_

"_Sora.."_

"_Riku! Kumohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.. kau satu-satunya sahabatku yang aku sayangi"_

"_Sora..bagaimana bila aku membuat janji padamu?"_

"_Eh?" aku kebingungan sambil melepas pelukanku dari Riku. Sekarang aku melihat kearahnya_

"_aku akan pergi. Dan aku harus menghilangkan ingatanmu. Tapi, kelak suatu hari saat kau bisa mengingat semuanya lagi. Saat itu juga aku akan berada di pihakmu, apapun yang terjadi"_

"_Tapi, aku tidak mau kalau aku harus melupakanmu, Riku!"_

"_tapi aku harus..aku sudah menghilangkan ingatanku dari dalam diri Roxas. Dan kini adalah bagianmu. Kau tidak boleh mengenalku sekarang, Sora"_

"_Ri—" dan saat itu juga, Sora langsung terjatuh. Riku langsung menangkap Sora yang telah ia ambil ingatannya. tubuhnya sedikit kesakitan ketika ia menopang tubuh Sora karena luka ditubuhnya, yang tak lain diperbuat oleh Kakaknya sendiri itu._

"_Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Sora. Kelak suatu hari nanti saat kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan berada disampingmu"_

-xXx-

* * *

Perlahan aku mulai membuka mataku, tak terasa air mataku turun membasahi pipiku. Riku melihatku dengan pandangan yang khawatir. Dan seketika itu juga aku langsung bangkit dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"So..Sora?" tanyanya bingung karena aku mendadak memeluknya dengan erat.

"Riku! Riku..akhirnya.. akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu" Kurasakan Riku langsung membalas pelukanku.

"Jadi kau sudah mengingatnya, Sora?"

"Ya.." kataku sambil mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"syukurlah.."

Dan kami terus berdiam dalam posisi seperti ini selama beberapa menit, sebelum aku sadar kembali

"Tunggu! Aku bisa menggerakan tubuhku? Kenapa..! apa yang terjadi?" pandanganku terarah pada tanganku yang kuayun-ayun kedepan.

Riku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lakuku "Ingat ramuan yang kuberikan padamu sebelum kau pingsan? Itu ramuan yang kuminta pada seseorang ketika aku mengetahui kau mendapat kutukan itu. Dan ramuan itu baru jadi selama 5 tahun. Waktu yang lama, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk setuju "hanya bertahan beberapa jam saja, khan?"

"Ya, dan aku ingin membicarakan hal penting denganmu. Roxas, kakak kembarmu, sepertinya tak lama lagi ia akan bangkit karena seseorang yang kuyakini bukan orang biasa sedang berusaha menghancurkan kutukan itu dengan perlahan"

"Roxas? Apa maksudmu, Riku? Siapa orang itu? Apa maunya?" aku mulai khawatir. Bagaimana bila ia orang jahat?

"Tenang saja. Ia keturunan 'Moonshadow' salah satu dari 10 nama terbesar yang menguasai tiap tempat di Kingdom Hearts ini. Dan ia sedang berusaha membebaskan Roxas dengan caranya sendiri"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita tidak usah membahas hal itu. Inti yang ingin kubahas kali ini adalah sebuah taruhan, Sora. Setelah Roxas bebas, Xemnas pasti akan memburunya, yang dengan kata lain, anggota dari Ansem pasti akan memburunya juga"

Ternyata Riku masih belum mau menyebut Ansem sebagai kakaknya. Meskipun mereka dalam satu ikatan persaudaraan. Tapi Ansem sama sekali tidak menganggap Riku sebagai adiknya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Aku akan meminta Ansem untuk melepas kutukanmu. Dan kau akan bebas untuk selamanya. Tetapi satu hal yang harus kau lakukan. Yaitu menjadi salah satu bagian diantara kami secara pura-pura"

"Eh..?"

"Kau bisa melawan Ansem dari dalam, lagipula kau bisa mengawasi Roxas dari jauh. Tapi kau harus membuat Ansem yakin bahwa kau benar-benar ikut dalam angota kegelapan ini. Bagaimana? Aku akan membantumu."

"...Riku"

"Ya?"

"Mengapa kau begitu baik padaku? Mengapa kau mau membantuku?"

Riku terdiam menatapku yang memandang kearahnya. Ia hanya menarikku dalam pelukannya. Sesaat aku teringat kehangatan ini. Kehangatan seseorang yang selalu membuatku merasa hangat. Ternyata itu adalah Riku. Riku selalu berada disampingku.

"bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk berada di pihakmu?"

Aku tersenyum dalam pelukan Riku sambil menutup mataku "hmmnn.."

* * *

-XxX-

[Roxas POV]

'Putih.. dimana aku?' perlahan kubuka mataku dan melihat kearah sekitar. Aku terbaring disebuah kasur yang cukup besar dengan cat tembok berlapiskan warna putih.

Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian yang terjadi. Ternyata aku sudah keluar dari istana itu bersama Axel.

Axel..  
tunggu! dimana dia?

Aku langsung menarik tubuhku yang kukutuki langsung menjadi pusing. Seketika kupegang salah satu kepalaku dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kiriku kupakai untuk menopang tubuhku agar bisa duduk diatas kasur.

Setelah beberapa detik kuamati keadaan sekitar, aku menemukannya. Axel sedang tidur di sudut kasur. dia berada di bawah sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tepi kasur. dia tidur sambil posisi duduk.

Mengapa ia tidak tidur saja di kasur? tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku mencoba untuk berdiri dan mendekatinya setelah rasa pusingku sudah berkurang. Kulihat wajah tenangnya saat tertidur.

Dan tiba-tiba aku mengingat kejadian saat dia memindahkan ramuan kedalam mulutku. Wajahku sedikit merona, aku langsung memegang tepi bibirku dengan ujung tanganku.

Saat aku sibuk dalam pikiranku sendiri, tiba-tiba Axel berteriak kecil "Jangan pergi!" dan dia langsung menarikku dalam pelukannya. Aku terdiam seribu bahasa saat ia memelukku dengan erat.

"Axel..?"

Dan perlahan, ia terbangun. Ekspresi kaget dapat kurasakan dari tubuhnya yang sedikit melompat kecil ketika baru menyadari perbuatannya itu. Ia langsung mendorongku kebelakang dengan lembut.

"Maaf..bukan maksudku untuk..errr..." ia memandangku sejenak sebelum membuang mukanya kesamping, kulihat rona merah muncul di pipinya "apa..aku berkata sesuatu?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan "tidak apa-apa.. apa kau bermimpi buruk? Kau berkata 'jangan pergi!' ketika aku mendekatimu"

Axel menghela nafas kecil "kenangan buruk sewaktu masa kecil"

Aku memandang kearah matanya yang menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Namun ekspresi itu dengan seketika berubah, aku sedikit kaget melihat perubahan secepat itu pada dirinya.

Dengan segera Axel langsung mengelus rambutku. "Lebih baik kita ganti baju kita dulu.. setelah itu baru kita membicarakan rencana kita selanjutnya" katanya sambil memandang kesebuah box hitam.

Axel perlahan berdiri lalu membuka box tersebut, kemudian ia melemparkan beberapa baju kepadaku "gantilah, tidak lucu kalau kita keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah robek-robek akibat serangan heartless, khan?"

Aku baru menyadari bahwa luka yang kudapat sudah di obati oleh Axel. Dan kini aku melihat pakaianku yang sudah tercabik-cabik dan tergores. Heartless buas macam apa yang kulawan kemarin itu, pikirku.

"Aku..akan ganti di kamar lain" kata Axel sambil mengambil baju di box yang sama.

Aku mengangguk pelan "baiklah"

Dan setelah itu, Axel segera pergi ke kamar sebelah. Dan aku memutuskan untuk segera mengganti bajuku.

Setelah aku selesai berganti baju, aku melihat kearah jendela sambil memandang langit yang kelabu. 'Sora..kuharap kau baik-baik saja'

-TBC-

* * *

AN : Fiuhh.. gomen telat, all.. . author sibuk gara-gara MID *plak* sebernya gara-gara ada sedikit gangguan juga di ffn akhir-akhir ini, tapi akhirnya bisa update juga. Sankyuuu buat semua yang udah kasih ripiu di chapie-chapie sebelumnya.. XD *hugs*

Buat sebelumnya, gomeeee... aku salah kira warna rambut Riku, tapi sudah kuperbaiki diatas.. . hehe *plak-plak* #dikeroyok fans riku#

Nah, langsung aja kita jawab ripiu sebelumnya~~

**reika d'luv** : sankyuu dukungannya ^^ semoga bisa menikmati chapie ini iia~

**Sunset Memories** : haha.. kebetulan aja lagi ada mood sama ide, Jessy ^^

**vanitas eve** : Vanven bakal ada~~ XD tapi mereka masuknya bakal telat, vani.. X3 mereka pair paling akhir yang muncul soalnya, hehe..

**White-Black Scarlet Fragment** : Nee-san XD haha.. kayanya ideku udah kaya open book aja.. waduh.. nama keluarga ya.. hmm, oke deh, bakal ada sambungan sama chapie selanjutnya.. ^^

**Kuroihane** : mereka 'disiksa' kuro-nee.. *plak* haha.. ampun, ampun.. . nanti bakal aku jelasin kok.. :D

**Sanao Mikaru****, ****aprillia-chan** : sankyuu~~ ^^ selamat menikmati chapie ini~ XD

**Esha Shalvovich** : wahaha.. gomen, salah liat aku *plak* . tapi udah diperbaikin kok, esa.. XD

**Yaya Hanamaki** : haha.. gpp kok.. ^^ sankyuu udah nyempetin waktu buat ripiu ditengah kesibukan, azu ^^ yuph, disini less akuroku *lha?* tapi chapie selanjutnya bakal kembali ke akuroku .

**Nophie-Chan** : hehe.. masih dirahasiakan~ XD *plak* nih, disini Sora jadi chara utamanya, Phie~ XD

**:** wihh.. gomen, lagi-lagi di chapie sebelumnya namamu ga mau kesebut.. T.T

Silahkan bagi yang mau berbagi Ide/saran/masukan/flame/dsb akan diterima author dengan senang hati.. ^^

Jyaaa, sampai ketemu di chapie selanjutnya~


End file.
